Ethernet technology is widely used in today's networks and is specified in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 series of standards, which are incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced by their entirety. However, Ethernet technology does not readily support external networking features, such as some operation, administration, and management (OAM) features. Therefore, many networking features are being added to the IEEE 802.3 standards. Currently, Ethernet technology is used in passive optical networks (PONs), such as the Ethernet PON (EPON). The EPON system provides network access functionality using a Media Access Control (MAC) protocol, which comprises five different instances of MAC control messages, specified by distinct operation codes (opcodes), which define a Multi-Point Control Protocol (MPCP) among other things. The EPON system may also provide necessary network supervision and diagnosis functions using slow protocols, such as the Ethernet OAM protocol, which comprises three different OAM Packet Data Units (PDUs), specified by distinct subtypes.
Another PON system is the Gigabit PON (GPON) that is standardized by the International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The GPON has a MAC control messaging channel referred to as the physical layer OAM (PLOAM) channel that is similar to the MPCP protocol. The PLOAM channel supports the functions of the MPCP channel and additional functions, including data privacy, protection switching, authentication, fault and performance monitoring, and configuration of a management channel. Additionally, the GPON has an upper layer management protocol referred to as the Optical Network Terminal (ONT) Management Control Interface (OMCI) that is similar to the Ethernet OAM protocol. The OMCI provides many more OAM features than the PLOAM, including configuration management, fault management, performance management, and security management.